This invention relates to an optical projector arrangement comprising
a light source,
an optical system for forming light from the source into a parallel beam travelling along a given axis in a given direction,
a beam splitter and a beam synthesiser positioned in succession in the given direction along the given axis, the beam splitter being constructed and arranged for receiving the parallel beam travelling along the given axis, splitting it into first, second and third spectral components, and launching these components into first, second and third paths respectively to the beam synthesizer, the beam synthesizer being constructed and arranged for receiving the first, second and third spectral components travelling along the first, second and third paths respectively and combining them into a synthesized beam travelling along the given axis in the given direction, the total paths for the first and second components through the arrangement being of equal optical length, the first and second paths each having an initial portion which extends away from the given axis in a respective direction which is perpendicular to the given axis and the third path having initial and final portions which both extend along the given axis in the given direction,
a first reflector arrangement constructed and arranged for receiving the first spectral component from the initial portion of the first path and directing it into a central portion of the first path which extends in the given direction parallel to the given axis and thereafter into a final portion of the first path which extends towards the given axis in a direction perpendicular thereto,
a second reflector arrangement constructed and arranged for receiving the second spectral component from the initial portion of the second path and directing it into a central portion of the second path which extends in the given direction parallel to the given axis and thereafter into a final portion of the second path which extends towards the given axis in a direction perpendicular thereto,
first, second and third liquid crystal light modulators included in the first, second and third paths respectively, and
a projection lens for receiving the synthesized beam.
A known arrangement of this general kind is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,685, and is illustrated schematically in FIG. 1 of the accompanying diagrammatic drawings.
Referring to FIG. 1 it will be seen that, in the known projector arrangement, light from a light source 1 is focussed at 3 by a reflector 2 and is thereafter collimated by a condenser lens 4. The collimated light passes along an axis 5 through a polarizer 6 to a beamsplitter 8 in the form of a color separation cube prism. The constitution of such a cube prism is well known to those skilled in the art and will not be described in any great detail herein. The flat face 10 is coated with a red-reflecting dichroic layer, for example that available from the Corion company under the type number CR-600, and the flat face 12 is coated with a blue-reflecting dichroic layer, for example that available from the Corion company under the type number CR-500. The faces 10 and 12 intersect and are perpendicular to each other. They are each at 45.degree. to the axis 5. The polarization axis of polarizer 6 is chosen to be perpendicular to the incidence surface of cube prism 8 (s-polarization). Thus it will be realized that light from the light source 2 which enters the cube prism 8 will be spectrally split such that the red component is reflected up, perpendicular to the axis 5, along a path 7 toward a first mirror arrangement, in this example mirrors 14, 18, and the blue component is reflected down, again perpendicular to the axis 5, along a path 9 toward a second mirror arrangement, in this example mirrors 16, 20. The green component of light will be simply transmitted by the cube prism 8 along the axis 5 to a beam synthesizer 30.
The red light component is reflected in a direction parallel to axis 5 from 45.degree. mirror 14 to 45.degree. mirror 18 and then reflected into a direction perpendicular to the axis 5 once again to the synthesizer 30. Similarly the blue light component is reflected in a direction parallel to axis 5 from 45.degree. mirror 16 to 45.degree. mirror 20 and then reflected into a direction perpendicular to the axis 5 once again to the synthesizer 30. Beam synthesizer 30 is constructed in a similar manner to the splitter 8; it takes the form of a cube prism the flat face 26 of which is coated with a red-reflecting dichroic layer and the flat face 28 of which is coated with a blue-reflecting dichroic layer. The faces 26 and 28 intersect and are perpendicular to each other. They are each at an angle of 45.degree. to the axis 5. Coated face 26 redirects the red light along the axis 5 to a projection lens 32 and coated face 28 redirects the blue light along the axis 5 to the lens 32. The green light travelling along the axis 5 passes straight through synthesizer 30 to the lens 32.
Liquid crystal light modulators 22, 23 and 25 are included in the path 7 for the red light, the path 9 for the blue light and on the axis 5 between the splitter 8 and the synthesizer 30, i.e., in the path for the green light, respectively. Thus the red, blue and green components, modulated as necessary by one or more of the modulators 22, 23 and 25 respectively, are recombined by the synthesizer 30 and passed to the projection lens 32 for projecting the recombined light to, say, a screen (not shown) for viewing. A polarizer 24 is situated adjacent each modulator 22, 23 and 25 on the emission side thereof.
Thus each of the primary colors may be individually modulated by a dedicated liquid crystal modulator before being recombined by the synthesizer and passed to the lens 32 for projection.
There exists a problem with the known arrangement, however, this being that there is an optical path length difference through the arrangement between the green light and the red and blue light. When these primary colors are recombined by the synthesizer and passed to the lens for projection, this path length difference becomes manifest by degrading the optical quality of the projected image when viewed by an observer, because the three liquid crystal modulator panels have been illuminated to a different extent which leads to a colors cast in the viewed image. (The desirability of achieving equal path lengths in liquid crystal projectors, and possible optical component configurations for achieving this, are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,184,234, 5,097,323, and 4,864,390.
It is an object of the present invention to at least alleviate the aforementioned shortcoming in an arrangement as defined in the first paragraph.
According to the invention an arrangement of the general kind specified in the first paragraph is characterized in that an optical path length compensator is provided in the third path for increasing the optical length of the total path for the third component through the arrangement to that of each of the first and second components through the arrangement.
Inclusion of such a compensator enables a higher-quality viewing image to be achieved while keeping the arrangement fairly compact.